Tokyo Ghoul a outra fantasia
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Em um novo mundo de fantasia, confira um mundo muito diferente do que você já viu. Aprecie sem moderação. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Tokyo Ghoul a outra fantasia

Avisos: Universo alternativo, crack ships, talvez ooc, mudança de espécie, novas espécies.

Casais: Etoken, Yomo x Touka.

Classificação: G/ K + .

Sumário: Em um novo mundo de fantasia, confira um mundo muito diferente do que você já viu. Aprecie sem moderação. One shot.

Capítulo 1 - Tempo da arte

Narrador P.O. V.

"No Japão feudal, havia muitas formas de vida. Os principais eram os humanos. Humanos eram brancos, morenos ou negros. Seus cabelos e olhos tinham uma grande variedade de cores. Viviam cerca de 80 anos.

Havia os demônios. Seres que bebiam o sangue dos humanos, mas não chegavam a mata-los. Demônios eram como humanos . Exceto pelas asas de dragão . Essa raça quando se alimentava, passava por uma mudança na coloração dos olhos.

Os olhos dos demônios famintos possuíam uma esclera preta, íris vermelha e pupila preta. Esse olho era chamado de Kagukan. Se um demônio possuíssem apenas um Kagugan significa que um de seus pais era humano.

Demônios são imortais. Mesmo os meio-demônios. Eles só podem morrer se forem assassinados.

Uma outra espécie era o povo mágico . Os mágicos eram como humanos. Só que com asas de borboleta e/ou pássaro. Eles viviam 200 anos. Ao termino da vida, sua boca produzia uma substância que envolvia o corpo em um casulo. Após seis meses da formação do casulo, uma nova criança saía de lá dando início a uma nova vida.

...

Um casal corria pelos bosques. Eram meio-demônios bem jovens . A moça era muito baixinha. Tinha cabelo, olhos verdes, 25 anos. O rapaz era baixo também. Tinha cabelos, olhos pretos, 23 anos. As asas deles eram vermelhas. A garota usava um colar de esmeraldas, flor vermelha no cabelo, pulseira floral no pulso, brincos, uma túnica verde. O rapaz usava um uniforme guerreiro preto e branco. Eram recém-casados, com apenas quatro meses de união matrimonial.

"Vamos, Ken. Venha logo. Venha correr. Se não vamos perder a festa da poesia."

"Calma, aí, Eto-chan. Eu sou rápido, mas não sou um vendaval."

"Vamos logo, Ken. Apresse-se."

O casal se apressou. Aquele festival foi muito importante. Era tudo para eles.

Eles chegaram a um grande pórtico. Passaram pela entrada. Receberam as pulseiras de identificação. Eto recebeu uma pulseira especial, porque ela iria participar do concurso de poesias.

Eles percorrem um caminho com várias barracas. Com comida, bebida, livros, objetos mágicos, bijuterias e muito mais. Era uma grande feira. Ao final do caminho, havia um grande palco onde apresentações artísticas estavam acontecendo.

Eto e Kaneki conseguiram um bom lugar para sentar. Pois estavam com dinheiro e haviam comprado entradas Vips. Puderam se sentar na primeira fila.

No momento, aconteciam apresentações de dança do povo mágico.

Eram dançarinos muito hábeis.

Quando a apresentação corrente terminou, o mestre –de –cerimônias anunciou a última apresentação de mágicos. E logo em seguida, haveria concurso de poesias. Óbvio que Eto se escrevera com muita antecedência. Ela seria a primeira a declamar.

Mas, antes disso, ainda havia uma dança para assistir.

Foi anunciado que a próxima apresentação seria feita por Yomo, 35 anos; acompanhado de sua jovem esposa, com 21 anos, chamada Touka.

O homem era alto e musculoso. Com cabelos abaixo da nuca na cor prateada. Mesma cor para os olhos. Ele tinha uma tatuagem preta no rosto. Estava sem barba. Sua roupa era um uniforme guerreiro nas cores verde-azul, verde-escuro e com detalhes dourados. Suas asas eram como penas e de cor laranja.

A moça era baixinha com olhos roxos, cabelos curtos roxos, asas de borboleta rosadas. Usava uma flor lilás no cabelo, sua aliança era uma estrela roxa, pulseira de perolas. Sua roupa guerreira tinha as cores roxa, lilás com detalhes dourados. Ela possuía duas estrelas roxas na testa. Que Kaneki reconheceu como o símbolo do clã Kirishima, o melhor clã dançarino do Japão na época.

O casal se posicionou frente a frente. Então, eles alçaram voo. Dançaram o zouk humano. Só que no ar. O que gerou um efeito muito interessante na dança.

Eto e Kaneki ficaram encantados com a apresentação. Eto sorria de orelha a orelha. Kaneki falava para esposa que iria pegar autógrafo para os dois.

Depois que terminou a apresentação de danças, o mestre-de-cerimônias convocou os participantes do concurso de poesia a irem para o lado do palco, pois logo começaria o campeonato poético.

...

Havia 15 participantes para o concurso.

Foi anunciado:

"Nossa primeira participante é Eto Kaneki vulgo Sen Takatsuki, 25 anos, casada, escritora profissional, meio-demônio. Senhora Takatsuki, venha para frente e declame sua poesia."

Eto ficou perto da borda do palco, tomou folego e declamou sua poesia:

"Eu sou Sen Takatsuki e vou declamar o poema "meu amado". Ouçam com atenção.

Quem é que é mais lindo

do que a flor da cereja :

Mais perfumado do que o

jasmim ?

Mais doce que o pêssego?

És tu, meu cobertor.

És tu, meu protetor.

És tu, meu cantor.

Face de anjo.

Lábios de mel.

Cabelos de ébano.

Sem você,

Os dias são tristes,

As noites, frias,

A comida, sem graça,

O sono, sem conforto.

Meu amado,

Se a vida quiser

apartar-nos ,

por favor ,

Não se aparte

de mim .

Muito obrigada por sua atenção e tenham um bom-dia. "

Eto foi aplaudida, fez uma curvatura de agradecimento e retirou-se do palco. Então, ela retornou para o sua cadeira, ao lado do marido, a fonte inspiradora para a poesia declamada há pouco.

Quando o concurso terminou, o mestre-de-cerimônias avisou que haveria 3 horas sem apresentações. E desejou um bom festival a todos.

Pela hora, deveria ser 14 horas. O festival iria até a noite.

Kaneki e a esposa se retiraram para visitar as barracas.

Compraram comida, livros. Algumas pessoas reconheceram o casal e pediram autógrafos. Ambos eram escritos. Eto, sob o pseudônimo de Sen Takatsuki, havia se tornado uma lenda em todo o Japão. Com todos os livros incríveis de horror/fantasia. E Kaneki era um poeta bem reconhecido na região.

Mas, agora vamos parar de falar sobre esses, para narrar às aventuras de outro casal.

Yomo e Touka chegaram bem cedo à feira. Pois ainda não tinham se inscrito para o concurso de dança. Por sorte, quase ninguém se inscrevera. Foram só 6 participantes . Normalmente, a média é 20 por concurso.

Eles fizeram um bom lanche antes da dança. Assim que acabou o concurso dançante, eles assistiram somente a apresentação da Sen Takatsuki, pois estavam com muita fome. Por Yomo, eles teriam que ir comer logo depois da dança. Mas, Touka brigaria com o marido se não assistisse a apresentação da sua autora favorita.

O casal já tinha comido. Estavam passeando pelas barracas , quando Touka insistiu em ir a barraca dos livros . Ela queria ler o mais novo livro da Takatsuki. E ainda cismou que queria um autógrafo da autora. Yomo disse para procurar sozinha. Que ele estava cansado. Touka deu os ombros e foi procurar por seus ídolos. Enquanto o marido ficou a sombra de uma cerejeira."


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Tempo de ser fãs

Narrador P.O.V.

"Touka já tinha andado bastante. Mas, ela estava bem persistente. Não descansaria enquanto não pegasse um autógrafo com sua autora favorita.

Ela parou um pouco na para tomar algo gelado. E depois continuou.

Sua persistência não foi em vão.

Ela encontrou Sen Takatsuki e o marido na barraca de livros. A jovem tomou fôlego e se aproximou do jovem casal.

"Com licença. Senhora Takatsuki, senhor Kaneki, os senhores poderiam autografar os meus livros, por favor?"

Kaneki respondeu: "É claro, que sim, minha querida. E, por favor, chame-me somente de Kaneki. Sou jovem. Tenho apenas 23 anos.".

"E você pode me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome verdadeiro, Eto. Sem o senhora, por favor, também. "

"Ah, tudo bem." Touka disse.

"Seu nome é Touka Yomo, não é? Nós vimos você e seu esposo se apresentando." perguntou Kaneki.

"Sim, esse é meu nome. Podem me chamar só de Touka. Sem formalidades." disse a mais nova.

"Ok." disseram Kaneki e Eto ao mesmo tempo.

Eles assinaram os livros que Touka pediu.

Após isso, Kaneki perguntou: "Touka, seria possível que você e seu marido me dessem um autógrafo? A apresentação de vocês dois foi simplesmente incrível. Eu não esperava nada menos para alguém que pertence ao melhor clã de dançarinos do Japão.".

Touka ficou um pouco embaraçada e ficou corada.

Antes que a moça de cabelos roxos respondesse, Eto tomou a palavra:

"Eu espero que meu marido não a tenha embaraçado demais. É que ele ficou muito empolgado com as apresentações."

Touka sorriu e falou: "Eu agradeço os elogios. Sabe, eu vivo na dança desde criança. Meu clã sempre se destacou nisso . Conheci o meu marido através da dança . Ele foi um dos melhores alunos que meu avô já possuiu . Meus pais ficaram muito felizes quando ele pediu minha mão em casamento . Eu posso dar meu autógrafo agora . Mas , vocês precisam me ajudar meu esposo . Se quiserem um autógrafo , é claro . Eu o deixei embaixo de uma cerejeira e fui atrás de vocês . Topam ? "

"Sim." o casal respondeu em uníssono.

Touka deu os autógrafos. Logo depois, ela e o casal saíram em busca do Yomo.

Com um pouco de custo, ele foi achado na barraca de arco e flecha.

Yomo estava acertando todas. Ele ganhou o melhor prêmio: o doce favorito da esposa. Ele estava muito feliz.

Quando ele se virou para procurar pela cônjuge , ele a encontrou em companhia do que parecia ser um jovem casal .

Yomo se aproximou e perguntou: "Touka, quem são eles?".

"Renji, você não vai acreditar. Essa jovem mulher é Sen Takatsuki. Mas, ela prefere ser chamada apenas de Eto. E o jovem é seu esposo Kaneki, o poeta."

"Pessoas famosas. Touka você é persistente." disse Yomo.

Kaneki tomou a palavra, antes que a mais jovem interpelasse: "Senhor Yomo, eu gostei tanto da sua apresentação. Será que eu e minha esposa poderíamos ter um autógrafo?".

"Pessoas famosas querendo um autógrafo meu. Isso é incomum. Não precisa formalidade. Pode-me chamar só de Yomo. Qual o seu primeiro nome, jovem?"

"Meu primeiro nome é Ken."

"Vejo que você é só um garoto. Posso chama-lo só pelo seu primeiro nome?"

"Normalmente, eu não gosto que me chamam de Ken. Mas, você pode me chamar assim."

"Onde estão seus pergaminhos?"

"Na minha bolsa. Tome-os." disse Eto entregando o material de escrita ao dançarino mais velho.

Feito a assinatura, Kaneki e Eto disseram um "muito obrigado" em uníssono.

"Bem, Ken. Acho que devemos ir." disse Eto.

"Estão realmente ocupados? Não querem nos acompanhar?" perguntou Touka.

"O que vocês pretendem fazer? Não queremos ser inconvenientes." disse Eto.

"Continuar a passear até a hora da apresentação de kabuki."

"Acho que não vamos ter problema, Eto-chan. Deve faltar uma hora e meia até apresentação de kabuki. Vamos todos juntos." disse Kaneki.

"Vamos, sim, pessoal. Alguma ideia do que podemos fazer?"

"Que tal pescaria? Os prêmios parecem bonitinhos." disse Eto.

"Vamos, então." disse Yomo.

As esposas deram os braços para seus maridos e ambos continuaram a caminhada. "


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Tempo de celebrar

"Kaneki não teve sorte na pescaria. Touka também não. Eto conseguiu uma boneca e um doce. O doce ela deu para o Kaneki. E Touka não ficaria infeliz, não. O marido dela a presenteou com a prenda que ele conseguiu no arco e flecha.

Após essa diversão, os dois casais rumaram para o palco.

Todos eles tiveram fatos para comemorar.

Yomo e Touka ficaram em primeiro lugar no concurso de dança. O prêmio fora uma viagem a dois para a praia.

Eto ficou em terceiro lugar no concurso de poesias. Ela atribuiu seu insucesso a falta de criatividade. E Kaneki lembrou a ela que não se pode ganhar todas. Mesmo quando você é muito talentoso. O prêmio foi um jantar a dois.

Os dois casais se divertiram muito com a apresentação de kabuki. Finda a apresentação, o festival acabou.

Antes de se separarem, as duplas trocaram endereços, prometendo se reencontrar para um jantar.

E todos os quatro voltaram voando para os seus respectivos lares.

Um mês depois...

Touka e Yomo estiveram juntos com a companhia Kirishima em uma viagem de trabalho por duas semanas. Quando eles voltaram, eles foram viajar. A viagem durou uma semana. Eles foram para a praia e se divertiram muito. E quando eles retornaram, escreveram para os Kaneki avisando que os visitariam em uma semana.

Em relação aos Kaneki, eles continuaram a rotina de escrever como sempre. E é claro, que foram jantar em um bom restaurante, graças ao prêmio do concurso. Sabe demônios completos não ligam muito para comida humana. Meio-demônios apreciam a comida dos humanos. Mas, infelizmente, eles não podem ser nutridos completamente por ela. Então, precisam beber sangue também.

...

Após a volta dos Yomo, o prometido jantar entre eles e os Kaneki aconteceu na residência dos últimos.

Foi uma refeição com comidas tipicamente humanas. Só que sem carne. Pois, mágicos são vegetarianos.

Touka ficou encantada com a residência dos anfitriões. Ela achou muito bonita. E ficou com inveja branca ao saber que os donos da casa tinham uma biblioteca muito grande.

Durante esse encontro, muitas coisas foram discutidas.

Contarei aqui só as mais importantes.

Os Yomo falaram sobre a companhia Kirishima de danças. A referida companhia dança no país inteiro. Há épocas nas quais o grupo fica viajando por meses e meses. Uma grande curiosidade é que os dançarinos que não são da família Kirishima usam uma tatuagem preta no rosto. Essa é uma das marcas da companhia.

Kaneki e Eto vivem não só da escrita, mas eles também alfabetizam crianças. O dinheiro que eles ganham é suficiente para uma vida confortável. O casal Yomo também vive feliz, só viaja demais.

Um ponto comum entre os dois casais é a ausência de filhos. Os Kaneki não podem ter, pois são híbridos. O que faz deles pessoas estéreis. Já os Yomo preferem não ter, devido à vida agitada que eles levam. O povo mágico tem ótimas poções anticoncepcionais, então não é necessário preocupar-se com crianças indesejadas.

O casal Yomo explicou sobre a residência deles. O lugar possuía a casa da família Kirishima, onde residia a Touka e seus pais, avô, irmão e marido. Em anexo a casa, havia o alojamento dos dançarinos da companhia. Eram 10 membros. Perto da residência, ficava a escola de dança dos Kirishima.

Muito mais perguntas foram trocadas. Os assuntos eram variados, mas incluíam: sonhos, passado, gostos culinários e literários, entre muitos outros tópicos.

Os Yomo não vieram somente para o jantar. Eles também passariam a noite na casa dos Kaneki, retornando pela manhã para sua residência.

Foi um encontro muito feliz. No qual, espera-se acontecer mais vezes no futuro. E que amizade nascente entre essas quatro pessoas solidifique-se mais e mais no passar dos anos."

Nota final: Gostaram? Por favor, deixem revisão. Críticas construtivas são amadas.


End file.
